yabancisarkilarfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dosya:Little Mix - Wings (Official Video)
Description The new single 'Wings' out August 26th. Order your copy on iTunes now http://smarturl.it/LMWiT Text WINGS to 80010 to order the single direct to mobile. Texts cost £1 plus standard network rate and are unavailable on iPhone Click To Subscribe - http://bit.ly/1jIzeVk The Little Mix website: http://www.little-mix.com/ The Little Mix Twitter: https://twitter.com/LittleMixOffic The Little Mix Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/LittleMixOfficial Little Mix - Wings (Official Video) Lyrics: Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you shhhh... Then they can walk on by My feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah Walk, walk on over there 'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say -- it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly (Hey, hey, woo!) I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even care, oh yeah Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night, And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say -- it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening They're just like water off my wings Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly) Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say -- it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say -- it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Music video by Little Mix performing Wings. © 2012 Simco Limited under exclusive license to Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited Kategori:Videolar